The Star-Spangled Adventure
by LadyDaisys
Summary: Our furry Martian heroes have another exciting adventure when Earth's peace is threatened once again. Luckily, they get help from one of the Justice League's greatest heroines-Wonder Woman!
1. Chapter 1

The Star-Spangled Adventure- Chapter 1

I decided to look at the first episode of Biker Mice From Mars:Rock and Ride! I always wondered why no reporters ever said anything about the Biker Mice's ship crashing into the scoreboard. Why it wasn't it put on tv? If the baseball game was televised they had to have footage of the crash. Anyway here's my story on it.

Somewhere in Washington, D.C...

It was a cold and windy day. A brown sedan pulled into the valet parking lot of the Inter- Agency Defense Command office in Washington, D.C. Behind the wheel was a striking brunette. A guard was reading her badge.

"Diana Prince." He said,"Okay, you can go."

"Thank you." She said.

Diana clad in a thin leather jacket and jeans got out. Her hair, tied in a ponytail, danced in the wind.

"I wonder why Steve's calling me?" She thought, as she went through the entrance and into an elevator. She went to the third floor. There before her was her boss's office. STEVE TREVOR was there on the door in white block letters.

"Diana. Hi. Thanks for coming." Steve said, as she entered his office. Steve was viewing a computer screen. Spread out before him on his desk were documents.

"You'd better have a good reason for interrupting my vacation time. I don't get this free time every day." Diana replied.

"I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important. Our IADC agents found a classified file recovered. It was believed to have been stolen by Baroness Von Richter."

"Von Richter?! She's the leader of one of the biggest hate groups in Chicago: The Humanitarian Movement. This is bad, Steve. What were the contents of that file?"

"Experiments of genetic cloning and evidence of extraterrestrial lifeforms. This was some of the footage taken at Quigley Field three years ago."

Diana and Steve watched the computer screen as Steve inserted a minidisc in the drive and hit Enter. The scene showed Quigley Field stadium. A baseball game was going on.

"It's the Chicago Nubs versus the Detroit Tigers." The announcer says.

"What in blazes is that?" He suddenly asks looking in the sky. The players and umpire along with the crowd all look up to see a space ship fly into the scoreboard. At the same time, three bikers flew out of the ship before it crashed. They landed on the field facing a cheering crowd who thought the whole thing was part of the game.

One of the bikers waved to the crowd while another one stopped him.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble, citizens." One of them called out. Then they did a popawheelie on their bikes and rode off towards the bleachers.

"According to reporters we talked to, that spaceship disappeared. It was never found." Steve said.

"What does all this have to do with Von Richter?"

"You know she has had scientists experimenting with DNA."

"So alien DNA would be attractive to the Movement. They could clone who they wanted any way they wanted."

"Exactly."

"But, Steve. I don't see any aliens." Diana said,"It looks more like these guys' plane just ran out of fuel. They had no choice but to bail out before they hit the scoreboard."

"Then check this out." He said, rewinding the minidisc, then freezing it just at the part of the mice flying out of the ship. Diana nearly gasped.

"A tail?! One of those bikers...He has...No way! Is that a mouse's tail!" She gasped.

"If these are aliens or some kind of mutation, they could be in danger or we could. Any threats to our world, must be stopped."

"I don't know. This all sounds like a hoax to get publicity." Diana said, shaking her head, "I mean giant mice?"

"That why I'm sending you to Chicago tonight." He said.

"So much for time off." Diana muttered.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise. You leave on the eight-thirty flight at Washington Metro Airport. Here's your ticket."

And in Chicago...

Top Industrialist Lawrence Limburger was overseeing the removal of land from a nearby coal mine. His machines were digging up the ground causing the mine to start collapsing.

"Everything is going to plan. Soon all of this mine's soil as well as its coal will be the property of Plutork!" He cackled.

Suddenly, one of the digging machines blew up as a flying missiles shot into it. The Biker Mice From Mars rode towards them.

"In your dreams, FishFace!" Throttle cried out.

"We're not gonna let you do to Earth what you did to Mars!" Vinnie said, riding around in circles around one of the digging machines. The intrepid mouse lit two flares throwing them into the machine. Then he rode off.

"Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha! I have arrived full blown!" He cried, watching with glee the digging machine shatter into a billion pieces.

"Goon squad, annihilate those wretched rodents!" Limburger screamed, as punks in dune buggies came at the three heroes.

"We're gonna have a big blowout!" Modo sang, as he socked two goons in the jaw knocking them off their dune buggies and into the air.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles. He then struck one of the punks then threw him into a dumpster. He hit a button on his bike blowing up a dune buggy. Limburger fled in terror as the flying vehicle struck the digging machine catching it on fire.

The three mice watched him go.

"We showed that Hallibutt!" Modo crowed.

"Yeah, for now. But he'll be back." Throttle replied, sighing.

"Don't sweat it, bro. We can take anything Cheese Breath and his creeps can dish out." Vinnie reassured him.

Suddenly, a giant net fell on them.

"What the heck is this?" Modo asked.

Throttle's hand brushed against it electrocuting him.

"It's made of some kind of metal." He murmured.

"You okay?" Modo asked.

"Yeah, it kinda stung me." Throttle said.

"You three fight well. Which is why I have need of you." Said a voice.

They looked up to see an older woman approach them with her hands behind her back. She looked about fifty with black hair tinged with gray on the sides. She wore what appeared to be a gray Nazi uniform. On her arms were red bands that displayed black swastikas. She glanced at the mice with a malicious smile.

"Limburger was right about you. You are unstoppable." She said.

"And a bothersome nuisance." Limburger commented, now walking up followed by Greasepit.

"Too bad I have to use the traits from such freaks for my experiment."

"Not so fast, Von Richter!" Said a voice.

There standing in front of them was a tall, dark-haired woman. She was dressed in a colorful outfit made of red, white, and blue. The sun shone off her red spike boots and golden tiara.

"Light my fire again!" Vinnie exclaimed, admiring the girl who was quite attractive.

"Get her!" Limburger told Greasepit.

The muscle-bound goon fired a blaster. She blocked the blasts with golden bracelets on her wrists.

The girl took the blaster out of his hands and bent it like a soft pretzel.

"Someone should teach you not to play with guns" She said, sounding like a mother reprimanding a child.

She then took off her tiara and threw it. It sliced the net in half freeing the mice.

"I believe it's time we made a hasty retreat." Limburger said, as he, Greasepit, and Von Richter fled.

"This isn't over!" Von Richter shouted to the woman.

"And I'll be waiting!" She called back.

"Whoa! Nice moves, Sweetheart." Vinnie said.

"Thanks for saving us, ma'am." Modo said.

"Yeah, uh, who are you?" Throttle asked.

"You're all welcome. I'm Wonder Woman."She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

A Plot Revealed-Chapter 2

"Wonder Woman." Vinnie repeated as if savoring the name.

"Well, gentlemen, glad you're okay. See you." Wonder Woman said, turning to go and running off.

"Hey, wait up, Sweetheart. Will we, cross pasts again?" Vinnie asked.

Wonder Woman turned around and gave them a gentle smile.

"As long as you guys or any one else needs a helping hand, I'm there."

She leaped to the top of a building. Then she was gone.

"She's totally into the Vin Man! Who can blame her though?" He grinned, posing.

"She is something." Throttle commented.

"I'd love to see her coming and going!" Vinnie said, checking her out.

"Incredible." Modo mused, admiring the pretty, shapely brunette.

Meanwhile, Baroness Von Richter stormed off followed by a groveling Limburger. They entered a gray brick building. They passed a whole group of people dressed in Nazi uniforms and swastikas who stood at attention as a squad leader was talking to them. On seeing Von Richter approach, he saluted her with a Nazi salute with an outstretched hand in mid-air towards her. She copied his salute.

"We do something special here, Limburger. " Von Richter continued to talk as she walked,"The Earth is full of undesirables. It must be cleansed of them. That's why we need a great leader who will usher us into a new world."

"But you failed to produce the specimens needed."

"My dear Baroness, it was a just a major setback." he pleaded.

" I could've used their DNA for my latest cloning project. The subjects proved to be more difficult not to mention the appearance of Wonder Woman helping them to escape."

"I can assure you that my associates and I will get you the lab subjects needed for your experiment." Limburger said,"As long as you fulfill your end of the bargain."

"I have."

The Baroness made a motion to two guards who opened a garage door. Plutorkian digging machines were driven into the room.

"But what about those wretched moles? They'll just blow them up like they always do."

"Not these. Watch."

One of the guards who drove one of the machines pressed a button. A transparent shield surrounded the vehicle. The Baroness pulled out a gun and fired. The bullets bounced off.

"Force field."

"Perfect. Nothing can stop us now!" Limburger laughed, followed by Von Richter.

Meanwhile, Wonder Woman had leaped to the ground into an alley. She looked around quickly then spun around counter- clockwise. A starburst of yellow and orange glowed from her. She was now an ordinary woman with dark hair in a ponytail. She then walked over to a car she rented for that day and got in. Her cell phone now rang. She pulled it from her jacket.

"Diana? It's Steve."

"Hi. You were right. Von Richter is here. She's planning something big."

"What's she up to?"

"I don't know but I heard her say something about an experiment. I also saw someone else with her: Lawrence Limburger."

"He's one of the richest people in Chicago. If he's supporting Von Richter, we gotta a problem."

"I read about him. He tries to come off as a humanitarian but a lot of his business deals have been questionable to say the least."

"Any word on the aliens?"

Diana hesitated. She couldn't tell at the time whether the three bikers she'd just rescued from Von Richter and Limburger were aliens or not. They resembled the three bikers she saw in the video but she wasn't sure who or what they were. She knew one thing: whoever or whatever they were they were trying to stop Lawrence Limburger when they were caught. They weren't a threat to peace.

"Oh, I'm gonna have to get back to you, Steve. My car's acting up. Let me go see if I can find a repair shop in this town." She lied.

"Okay, but keep in touch, Diana. You're my best agent."

"Yes, sir." She teased. Diana didn't like keeping secrets but she knew that she couldn't trust anyone. Especially not in the human world.

No sooner she hung up when the car began smoking. Exhaust flumes came from the engine.

"Great! Just great." She groaned, getting out of the car. She frowned at it.

"Need any help, ma'am?" A voice cut into her thoughts. Diana turned to see a biker on a purple Fatboy motorcycle ride up to her. She couldn't see his face because he wore a mask. With him, were two other bikers. Diana recognized them as the same bikers she'd just rescued a few minutes ago. They hadn't recognized her.

"My car."

"Looks like your engine overheated." The large biker said,"We'll tow the car over there."

He pointed with his thumb towards a medium-sized building that displayed a sign that said "The Last Chance Garage"on the top.

The three bikers pressed buttons on their bikes releasing tow lines. They attached them to the car and now pulled it to the garage.

Inside the garage, a young woman with auburn hair down to her shoulders was repairing a Ford Fusion. She looked up. Amusement welled up in her light green eyes as three bikers expertly towed a vehicle with their motorcycles. She rubbed her hands on her jeans and came out.

"You guys put my tow truck to shame." she teased.

"But of course, Charley-girl, we're the ultimate tow service!" One of the bikers who rode a red Sports bike, crowed.

"Hello, are you the owner?" Diana asked the young woman.

"I am. I'm Charley Davidson." She replied, wiping off oil on her hand with a cloth before shaking hands.

"Diana Prince."

"And you guys are?" She asked turning to the three bikers. One of them, a soft-spoken biker came forward.

"I'm Throttle, ma'am." He said, "The large biker is Modo. The one on the red bike is Vinnie."

"A pleasure."

"So how long will it take to fix the car?"Diana asked Charley.

"I can't give a definite time till I look at it."

Diana turned to look outside a window. She glanced morosely at a moving truck outside a vacant building. Movers were carrying what appeared to be covered furniture inside the building. She looked closely when one of the men lifted his hand to wipe off some sweat from his brow. She paled. There on his hand was a swastika! He was one of Von Richter's henchmen. She was sure of it.

"Do what you can to fix it." She said, then to the three bikers, "Thanks. I'll be back." She then ran out the door.

"What was all that about?" Vinnie asked, glancing at the others who shrugged.

"Dunno, Vinnie, but why would movers make her nervous?"Throttle asked, glancing out the window.

"Makes you want to check it out!" Modo said.

Diana had made her way to the back of the building. She hid behind two giant bins. Extending her arms out, she spun around clockwise as a burst of orange and yellow emanated from her. She transformed into Wonder Woman.

She eased up to the window. It was locked. Using her super human strength, Wonder Woman got it open. She then slipped through. She was inside a lab and was now walking around. On a table was a Manila folder. She opened it. On one page was a diagram of a male human figure. She read page after page.

"Well, these are definitely not movers." She thought, taking out a small camera and snapping pictures of the file. Suddenly, the door snapped shut followed by the window. Wonder Woman looked around quickly. A small computer screen came down from the ceiling. Von Richter's face appeared on it.

"I thought you would try to sneak into our facility, Wonder Woman." She said.

"More genetic tinkering, Von Richter?" She questioned, waving the file at her.

"Nothing so crude. I intend to create the perfect leader. Someone whose life was great as well as enigmatic."

"The man you intend to clone was a butcher! A threat to humanity! You know I'll try to stop you."

"You won't live to do it." Von Richter replied, as the screen went black. Then white smoke began entering the room from the vents.

"Knock out gas!" Wonder Woman thought. She held her breath. She went to the door and kicked it in. There in front of her was a brick wall. She kicked and punched tearing down the wall. But now there was rock. The gas kept filling the room. She looked frantically at the window. It was sealed up with bricks. She couldn't hold her breath any longer. Without thinking, she inhaled some of the gas. She felt light-headed as she drifted off into unconsciousness. She faintly heard a missile blast before she went out like a light.

"Wonder Woman! Wake up!" Someone was calling her as well as shaking her. She blinked at the sunlight as she opened her eyes. There leaning over her were the Biker Mice.

"She's okay! Thank, goodness." Modo said.

"You alright, Sweetheart?" Almost gave us a scare." Vinnie asked.

"I think so." She replied, getting up. Throttle helped her up.

"I have to stop Von Richter. She's going to clone one of the most evil men in history." Wonder Woman said.

"Who?" Throttle asked.

"Adolf Hitler."


	3. Chapter 3

Captured and Discovered-Chapter 3

"How did you guys find me?" Wonder Woman asked.

"We followed Diana. We saw her go up to this building." Throttle explained.

"And speaking of which, where is she?"Vinnie asked.

"I thought I saw her go behind those bins." Modo replied, walking over to the bins followed by the others.

"Who's there?" Said a whisper.

"Diana?" Throttle said.

Diana, herself suddenly emerged from the other side.

"Thank goodness it's you." She said, relieved.

"Yeah, we just finished rescuing..." The mice turned around to see Wonder Woman gone.

"Hey, where'd Wonder Woman go? She was just here." Throttle said.

"She does that." Diana said with a smile.

"She probably went off to stop Baroness Von Richter." he said.

"Von Richter?!" Diana exclaimed.

"Yeah, she said she plans to clone some clown named Adolf Hitler."Vinnie replied.

"This is bad. Very bad." She said, shaking her head.

"Who's he?" Modo asked.

"He was a monster! Someone who brought nothing but pain and suffering to people." Diana replied, vehemently.

"Was he as bad as Limburger?" Throttle asked.

"Worse. Ten times worse. He caused the deaths of three million innocents." She replied, quietly.

The mice were surprised. They didn't think there was anyone worse than the Plutorkians or the Catatonians for that matter. They remembered how some of their own people were wiped out during the Plutorkian invasion of Mars.

Innocent Martian civilians who died trying to protect their land from being dug up by monstrous digging machines and shipped to Plutork. They couldn't tell how many had died. Hundreds? Thousands? Millions? They would never know. They knew they were the lucky ones who survived and lived to fight another day. They shivered at the memory of comrades who fought alongside them. Good friends whose blood splattered their fur. They watched with sadness and anger as they perished at the scaled hands of their enemies.

Now to hear about someone else who murdered innocent people. The same thing that was done to their own people?

"Now that makes me mad!" Modo said, his single eye glowed like bright crimson.

"Let's go crash their party!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Vaporize 'em!" Throttle exclaimed.

"Wait. You three need to know what you're up against."Diana said.

"We already know who they are. They're enemies of freedom!" Throttle replied, jaw set, "I know more than enough."

"Worse than any Plutorkian or Sand Raider ever made!" Vinnie spat out with hatred.

"Yeah, everyone should ride free!" Modo exclaimed,"Besides, we owe justice to the people who died."

Suddenly, shot were fired. Soldiers dressed in Nazi uniforms and riding in dull, gray jeeps came at them. They were firing rifles.

"Movement Peace Keepers! Watch out!" Diana exclaimed. She ducked down behind their bikes.

"Hop on, Sweetheart." Vinnie said, helping her onto his bike. She sat behind him.

The mice rode behind a bunch of giant metal canisters.

"Peace Keepers?" Throttle questioned.

"They're really the Movement's Execution Squad. Peace Keepers is just a benign name to smooth over what they really are." Diana explained.

"Then let's execute whipping their tails!" Vinnie said.

"My kinda music!" Modo exclaimed, firing at one of the jeeps with his bionic arm. It released a missile striking the jeep. The jeep flipped over from the back. Peace Keepers were thrown from it. Vinnie fired one of his flares. It hit the jeep blowing it up. Peace Keepers fled in terror. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and rode out towards the Peacekeepers with his arms and fists extended. He socked two Peace Keepers in the face.

"You wait here, doll." Vinnie told Diana.

"It could get dangerous, Miss Diana ma'am." Modo said.

"Where you two going?" She asked them.

"You think I'm gonna let Throttle have all the fun? This ain't a spectator's sport." He replied, riding off followed by Modo.

"Those guys are crazy." Diana thought, as she watched them go. Then she had an idea. She ducked inside the headquarters of a building that read Experimental Lab One. She saw a lab coat on a chair and quickly put it on. She now looked like one of other medical personnel.

Diana was able to walk past a group of nurses unnoticed and duck into a storage room.

"Steve, it's Diana." She spoke hurriedly into her cell phone.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"A storage closet in Von Richter's headquarters. I've emailed you the coordinates. She's going to clone Hitler!"

"Get out of there, Diana! If they find you..."

"You are dead." Said a voice.

Diana looked up to see the door of the storage room opened. Standing there was a Humanitarian officer and about a dozen Peace Keeper soldiers.

"One of the orderlies said they saw a doctor come in here. But it appears we have a spy in our mist instead." He said, grimly.

He then grabbed her by the arm and yanked her outside.

"The Baroness will reward me handsomely for this." He grinned.

"Ah Ha Ha Ha Ha! I love playing chicken!" Vinnie crowed. He and Modo charged towards the enemy. Vinnie hit a button on his bike firing a splicer missile. It cut the jeep on his left in half. Modo fired an ice torpedo freezing another jeep.

Meanwhile inside the headquarters of the Humanitarian Movement, Baroness Von Richter watched the whole thing on a monitor with Lawrence Limburger.

"Can't anyone stop those moldy hamsters?" She groaned.

"Now you know what I've had to put up with for years." Limburger said, sighing.

Von Richter frowned as jeep after jeep of Peace Keepers were trashed by the Biker Mice.

"They are exceptional specimens! I will capture them and harvest their organs for my experiment." She said.

"You can only catch them with the right bait." Limburger told her.

"Go on."

At the Last Change garage, Charley Davidson was hard at work. She had just finish replacing two carburetors and a fan belt.

"Diana? Guys? I just fixed the..." She stopped in mid sentence to see Limburger standing before her.

"I believe that'll be all you'll do, dear lady." He said.

"Fish Face!" She exclaimed, reaching for a metal wrench lying on a nearby table. Greasepit grabbed her and clamped his oil-stained hand over her mouth.

"Pretty girl." Von Richter said, now walking up to them and glancing at Charley.

"And she'll help us get those wretched moles. Wait and see." Limburger said.

Charley wriggled her mouth free.

"Don't bet on it, Reek Fish!" She cried out.

"Fiesty little thing, isn't she?" Von Richter commented, "You can consider yourself lucky, my dear. You and your hirsute companions are going to take part in the reunification of the world."

"What are you talking about?"

"The world in the state it's in is impure. But soon all that will change. With the help of your friends, we will usher in a new age of supremacy."

Charley glanced at the swatstikas on Von Richter's arms and suddenly felt sick.

"Those symbols. I've seen people like you before. Spouting hate and intolerance towards people who are different than you." She said.

"And why not? We're superior. Our race is pure."Von Richter boasted.

"Stupid and ignorant is more like it." Charley replied,"Your kind is made up of obnoxious bullies."

Von Richter backslapped her. Charley felt blood trickle from her lip. Von Richter had busted her lip.

"You take that back!" She screamed.

"Ooh, you're so tough while Greasegutt's got me. Why don't you try that when I'm free?" Charley shouted back.

Von Richter was about to hit her again when Limburger stopped her.

"Remember the plan." Limburger told her,"You can dispose of her once we eliminate the Biker Mice."

"Very well." She replied.

Charley was in a fix. She silently prayed that her guys wouldn't fall into their trap.


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping The Enemy-Chapter 4

"Ha ha! Oh, yeah! Nothing like a good butt whippin'! I always say!" Modo crowed.

"Keeps my adrenaline pumping!" Vinnie said.

"Now let's go rock the walls off this place!" Throttle exclaimed.

The Biker Mice hopped on their bikes and crashed into a lab to see Diana held by one of the guard.

She elbowed the guard and ran. He took out his gun to shoot her when it was shot out of his hand. He glanced to see Modo aiming his bionic arm at him. He backed up and ran.

Diana went down a corridor and looked around. She stopped and spun around clockwise transforming into Wonder Woman.

Meanwhile, the guards ran from gunfire as the mice fired their blasters. Doctors and orderlies fled in terror. Soon, Humanitarian and Peacekeeping officers came back with weapons aimed at the mice.

"Surrender! You three are outnumbered!" The commanding officer shouted.

"It's really pathetic, isn't it?" Throttle told his bros.

"Like bringing a knife to a gun fight." Modo said.

"I almost feel sorry for the poor jerks!" Vinnie replied. All three pressed a button which shot out stink bombs overcoming the enemy.

"Ahh! What a stench! Let's get outta here!" The commanding officer that held Diana told the others who got up and ran.

"This is too easy! We could do this all day!" Throttle laughed.

"Fine by me." Modo said.

"Yeah, but I was hoping to blow something up." Vinnie said, a little disappointed.

"Too bad you bothersome moles won't live long enough to do it." Said a voice.

The mice looked up to see Lawrence Limburger approach.

Modo pointed his bionic arm at them.

"That's as far as you go." He said, angrily.

"Yeah, there's three of us and only one of you." Modo said.

"So we got the upper hand." Throttle chuckled.

"Oh, I beg to differ." He replied, snapping his fingers.

Greasepit walked up carrying a struggling and squirming Charley Davidson in his arms.

"Guys, run!" she exclaimed.

"Charley!" Vinnie cried.

"Put her down, Oil Stain!" Throttle shouted.

"Give yourselves up and the lady won't be harmed." Von Richter said, now walking up.

The mice looked at each other. They could shoot their way out if it was just them. But now Charley was involved. They could never forgive themselves if anything bad happened to her. That's why they always tried to keep her out of their fights with Limburger. Vinnie and Modo looked to Throttle for guidance and direction. He was their undisputed leader. A job Throttle sometimes hated because that meant he would have to make a hard decision that meant if it was wrong someone would paid the price.

The mice threw up their hands as Peacekeepers with rifles soon surrounded them.

The three of them were then tied to stretchers. Charley was tied tightly to a chair nearby. Karbunkle and a dozen other medical personnel dressed as neurosurgeons approached them. White masks covered their mouths. Karbunkle gleefully snapped on plastic white gloves. Throttle and the others wriggled to get free especially after glancing at the surgical instruments laid out on a nearby table. This was bad. How would they get free?

Meanwhile Wonder Woman went down the hallway carefully glancing around.

"Where are those guys? They were just here."

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here! This is authorized personnel only!" Said a glanced behind a nursing station. She soon pressed a button on her desk. Peacekeeper guards came into the room.

"Halt!" One of them yelled.

"I don't have time for this." She muttered.

He fired his gun but she stopped his shots from hitting her by using her golden bracelets.

"I'll get her!" One guard said,charging at her and swinging his fist. She ducked and flipped him over her shoulder. Another guard came at her and she picked him up and threw him into the other guard. Another one tried to hit her with a metal bar. She took it out of his hands and bent it in half like it was made of clay. When she was done, all the guards were beaten up and in a mismatched pile. One scared guard not wanting to fight her took off running.

"Not so fast!" Wonder Woman said, taking off her lasso. She spun it around and roped him with it. She now had the lasso around him and held it.

"I need answers." She said, "And my Lasso Of Truth is going to make sure I get them. Talk! Where are my friends? The three bikers?"

"Von Richter has them."

"What does she want with them?"

"They're Martian Mice. She plans to use them to create the perfect dictator."

"Oh No!" She thought, then out loud,"Show me."

"You three rodents can consider yourselves lucky. You get to take part in history being made." Von Richter said, arms behind her back and marching before them.

"What are you talking about?" Throttle asked.

"The dawn of a new era. A new world order. We already have the bones of our beloved Adolf Hitler. We have enough of his DNA to create an exact duplicate. We just need to harvest your internal organs and he'll be complete."

"Our what?" Vinnie asked.

"I've been watching and studying you mice for a long time. The tan-mouse here, for example, has an incredible brain. A real strategic mind. Our Adolf would go far with such a brain. The gray mouse has a heart as big as the ocean. Such a heart would woo the world to follow after him and win the nations' loyalty. And finally, the white mouse's powerful lungs. He whoops and hollers without end. Such a voice will sway the world on our side."

"Thanks, sweetheart." Vinnie grinned.

"She wasn't paying us a complement, Beavis." Throttle frowned.

"You've lost your mind!" Charley exclaimed, "You can't do this."

"Oh, but she can, my dear girl." Limburger replied, "I sold your hairy friends for six thousand Plutorkian gold fins."

"They weren't yours to sell, Cheese Log!" She said, angrily.

"A bargain's a bargain. Ta-ta!" Limburger chuckled, fiendishly walking away.

"Karbunkle, begin the surgeries."

"Right away, My dear Baronness." He chuckled, picking up an electric saw. He was inches from Throttle's head. The tan-furred mouse grimaced as the deranged doc just roughly grabbed his head.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Wonder Woman threw out her gold tiara. It spun around like a boomerang knocking the saw out of his hand. It sliced open Karbunkle's surgeon scrub. The doc turned red as a tomato at seeing his boxer shorts exposed. He ran out the door in terror. Wonder Woman ripped the ropes off Charley.

"I don't believe it. Wonder Woman!" Charley exclaimed.

"Free the guys." She told her, "I'll handle Von Richter."

The Baronness came at her.

"You've spoiled my plans for the last time, Wonder Woman!"

"It's not too late to follow the way of peace. End your hatred and bigotry. Love all people." Wonder Woman pleaded with her.

"I've had it up to here with your goody-goody persona. My way is the only way. I'm saving humanity from being defiled with other races. No one is going to stop me least of all not you!"

"Fine. Have it your way." Wonder Woman said.

"Man, that is one sick, twisted chick!" Vinnie said, shaking his head as Charley untied him.

"People like that usually are. They can't see past what's in front of them." Charley replied.

"And speaking of what's in front. We got company." Throttle said.

The room began filling up with guards with rifles and in tanks.

"Got it covered." Modo said, firing his bionic arm which blew up a tank. The guards in the tank leaped out and ran.

"I think I will lead by example." Limburger told Karbunkle.

"Huh?"

"Run!"

After the mice had beaten up and blown up the tanks, they got bored. Wonder Woman had just knocked out Von Richter. She now glanced at the mice for the first time.

"So you really are aliens from space." She said.

Before the mice could answer, the place began shaking as the ceiling and the roof began caving in.

"We gotta get outta here!" Throttle said,"Helmets on, everybody."

Charley hopped on Vinnie''s bike.

"Wait, where's Diana?" Vinnie said, "We saw her when we first got here."

"Oh, she's okay. C'mon, let's go."

"Hop on, miss Wonder Woman-ma'am." Modo said, blushing in the presence of the pretty woman before him.

"Thank you,uh, I didn't get your name."

"Modo."

"Thank you, Modo."

The mice and their female companions rode through an exit that the mice created by blasting out a wall. They went outside. Wonder Woman got off the bike and ran off.

"Hey, wait! We didn't thank you!"Vinnie said, watching her go, then chuckled,"Guess my striking good looks make her nervous. There's not a girl that can resist the Vin Man."

"Hmm. Someone's ego is out of control, big time." Charley said, rolling her eyes.

"Guys? Are you there?" Said a voice. It was Diana. She had just walked from behind a metal bin.

"I saw Wonder Woman. She told me you had some trouble." She said,"Everything okay?"

"Sure, nothing we couldn't handle." Vinnie replied.


End file.
